


Alfred Recognized Baby-Doll

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. ''How did you recognize me?'' Baby-Doll asked as she was arrested after she robbed a bank and scowled at Alfred.





	Alfred Recognized Baby-Doll

I never created Batman TAS.

''How did you recognize me?'' Baby-Doll asked as she was arrested after she robbed a bank and scowled at Alfred. Her eyes were wide the minute Alfred said he once watched Love that Baby and never cared for it.

THE END


End file.
